Clash of Spirit, Truth and Ideas
by DragonTamer60
Summary: After a long battle between N and Hilda the match was over and N won. All poke'mon trainers were outlaws or in jail but a young group of people called liepard's Shadow has come to make justice. And their leader is not going down quietly.. But silently following behind them is N with a secret of his own..A crush for their leader will they come through and save everyone or be hunted?


CLASH OF SPIRT, IDEAS, AND TRUTH

CHAPTER 1- Intro

LUNA'S POV: "Grey skies every day. That's a pretty life." Jordan grumbled. "Yah that is true but look on the bright side." Tina remarked. "What bright side!? If you have something to say then I'm dying to know!" He snapped. "Well if I might add, you were always complaining about the sun burning you now that's gone you're mad? Make up your mind boy!" "Ha Ha very funny." He said with sarcasm. Tina laughed laughed and I chuckled. Not far from where we were I heard voices. "Guys be quiet for a moment." They settled down and I heard the voices getting louder. "Someone's coming this way!" Tina yelled-whispered. "Luna what are we going to do?" Tina started to panic. "To the trees. We'll be safe there." Tina and Jordan got in an Oran tree and I got in a sitrus tree. Five people stepped out of the bushes. "Hey did you all hear that?" "Yeah it, must of came farther ahead we must find her." They went pass my tree and kept going. "Hey Luna do you know who those people were?" Tina asked "Those were Team Plasma grunts and a commander." "Team Plasma! What are they doing so deep in the forest?" Jordan yelled. "I don't know for sure but it looks like they were looking for somebody." "So…Do we follow?" Tina asked. I looked at her and smiled. "And why would we not?" We traveled branch to branch till we found them. "Are you even sure she's in _this _forest?" The commander glared at him. "Yes, if Lord N says she's in here she's in here." "So they're looking for a girl?" Tina said. "Well let's see if we can get a name out of them." Jordan smirked and I swiftly sent him a glance. "If you blow are cover. I am so going to kill you so best thing is to do nothing." I snapped at him and his smirk vanished. "Fine we'll just wait till they say something." He said then started to pout. "Commander can you describe her again?" The commander sighed. "A girl who is eighteen with bluish-purple eyes, an Arceus charm, and is a brunette." "Luna aren't you all those things? "Tina asked in confusion. "Might be someone else." But I knew I was the only person with all those features. "Does she look like her?" One of the grunts pointed at me and the commander turned around. "Yes you idiot that's her. Now get her!" "Shit!" "Crap!" "Run!" I yelled. We began hopping branches again. "Luna what did you do to get all of us in this mess!?" Jordan yelled. "You think I did this?! I don't even know why they want me don't know why they're even after us!" "Both of you guys can argue later when we're out of this situation so right now shut-up!" Tina yelled at us. Her words went pass me like water in a river and I saw something black ahead as we got closer I saw what it was… It was Miory or what she wants us to call her Mi-Mi she was asleep on the branch. "Guys slow down Miory is up ahead." We slowed and stopped on the tree she was on. Each of us had on branch except me. I started to poke her. "Mi-Mi wake up!" "She shifted. "Five more minutes Fire I'll feed you later..." she mumbled "Mi-Mi wake up now Team Plasma is right under this tree and Fire is... gone." She cracked open her sapphire eyes and stared at us. She yawned."You went too far and...Why are they all here?!" She asked. "How 'bout you look for yourself." I pointed downwards and she looked. "Gives us the girl or you will be severely harmed!" Miory stuck out her tough. "Why are they after you?" "I'm not even sure to tell the truth." She rose up and watched as they struggled to climb up the tree. "You need my help in getting you guys away from 'em?" "That would be nice." "Ya remember the peak Alder jumped off of to scare 'em new trainers?" She asked. "Yeah." "Good climb it there are some jagged rocks that all three of ya can reach and not them folks. I'll meet ya later there in the woods behind it." "Thanks Miory we owe you one." "Yeah yeah now get to stepp'n." The country was all out now and I knew she was a tad bit angry. She went higher up in the tree. "Well you heard her guys let's go." And we started hopping again. (1 hour later) I didn't know that the peak was this far till I saw it. "I see it." "But they are still following us!" Tina said. I looked back and saw that she was right. "Well you got to admire the persistence... On three we stop in front of the ledge. One...Two...Three!" We stopped, turned and looked at them. "We finally cornered you three." Tina stepped forward as she knew what to do in this type of matter. "One question though: Can you spell distraction?" They all looked confused by her question. "Jordan now!" He picked up two hand full's of sand and threw it in their eyes. The commander covered her eyes but the grunts weren't so lucky we started jumping one by one on the jagged points till all of us was up there. The dust cleared down there and the commander unshielded her eyes and the grunts opened their sore eyes and saw us up here with gapped mouths. "We will get you. Grunts get up there now!" the grunts looked at her. "With what equipment?" "And we are not like them." The commander started complaining about how her team was useless and we laughed at them. "Alright enough fun now it's time to go home." Lucky for us our home was close to this peak and the forest so we walked slowly home. (5 hours later) "Yea ha!" Miory, Jordan, and Tina was having a time of their lives while I just sat there and thinking. "Luna why are you sitting there have some fun!" "Not now Tina there's something wrong here." They all stopped and sat next to me. "What are you talking about?" "Team Plasma was just in the forest looking for me. Wanting to catch me but why?" "How about we go in town and check it out ourselves?" Miory suggested. "No I'll go by myself I'll be fast and quick all I need is my red hooded cape and I'll be back." "But Luna we're the Liepard's shadow we stick together to the end." Tina said. "I know but I'll be back you guys stay here. Miory can you do the patrol while I'm goon?" "Sure you can count on me." I'll be back before sunset tomorrow." I waved goodbye and they waved back and I started to run to Nuvema Town from where I'm at it will be a long run. I was in Pledge Grove and I had to run there. That would take a while. (8 hours later) I was finally here in Nuvema Town. I walked up to a certain house and knocked on it. "Coming!" I waited at the then it door soon opened and I smiled. "Oh Luna it's only you are you looking for Hilda and Hilbert?" "Yes if they're not busy at the moment." She let me in and I put my hood down then she told me they were upstairs; I went and opened Hilda's door and peaked through. Hilbert was reading while Hilda was on her laptop on her bed. I snuck into the room and closed the door quietly. "Well I'll be." They looked in my direction and jumped up. "Luna is that you?" Hilbert got close to me. "Who else would it be?" Hilda snapped. "You two don't even start right now. I can't stay here long I need to ask a question." "Why can't you stay we haven't seen you in a while." Hilda started to complain "Because Team Plasma is after me." They tensed up. "Is it because you broke us out of jail?" Hilbert started walking towards the window. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not so sure but what is the word?" "We haven't heard much but someone has been executed for trying to leave Unova."Hilbert turned back around to look at me. I looked at them. "Really? They are doing that now?" "Yeah but that's not all I heard, from some kid off the streets says that they were looking for you, I thought he was lying but I see that he was telling the truth." Hilda looked at me too. I sat down on the bed and started thinking. "I'll know what they what with me tonight when I go to the base." "What1 What if your cover is blown and they know it's you?!" Hilbert started to panic but I only smiled. "They got to catch me first. They are still looking for you, you know." "Alright but just be careful out there." Hilbert grabbed my hand and squeezed it but I smiled and hugged them both. "Don't worry about me as much, worry about you guys and your mother sense you're putting targets on your backs by being here." They gave me a thumb up as I walked down stairs hugged their mother and waved goodbye as I walked out the house but in the distance I saw Team Plasma. I turned around and motion them to hide while I distract them. "Hey! Over here idiots!" They saw me and started running in my direction I turned around then I started running as fast as I could back to Pledge Grove. (8 hours later) I stopped at the entrance of Pledge Grove to see Miory standing there. I turned back around to see that I lost them this time and I did. "Luna were you expecting to see some people?"She looked at me and I saw in her eyes that something serious has happened. "Yeah but I'm expecting them later. Can you describe them?" "One who acts like a pervert, another one are extremely quiet, one with spiky hair, and one who has a bad attitude can't remember the others." I smiled at her. "Where are they?" "Inside under the watch of Jordan and Tina." "Come on let's go I'll tell all of you." I walked inside.


End file.
